Untitled
by DanceInStyle
Summary: Olivia and Elliot's thoughs after kissing oneshot, EO sort of, R&R if people like it I might write morea prequel or something


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, Dick Wolf is god…etc.

_Olivia felt his lips close in on hers. She inhaled his scent and slid her hands slowly over his broad shoulders as his body hovered over hers. The kiss intensified as she pulled him down until he lay on top of her. She ran her hands down his back and grabbed the hem of his shirt, dragging it up his body as slowly as possible. The kiss broke for a second as she pulled the t-shirt over his head. He restarted the kiss, pressing his lips against her, in a soft, almost hesitant way but she slid her arm around his neck, pulling him in, parting her lips and deepening the kiss. He moaned softly as it grew steadily more passionate and his hands slowly began to find their way to the buttons on her shirt, undoing them hurriedly. With the shirt out of the way, he reached around to undo her bra clasp, breathing heavily as they continued to kiss. But before he managed to unhook the clasp, she suddenly pushed him away. _

_"Elliot, wait, stop. I- I can't. I'm sorry." And with no further explanation, she climbed slid off the bed and began to button her shirt as she walked out of the crib. She shut the door behind her._

This had been two days ago. Elliot hadn't seen or spoken to his partner since. He had wanted to take some time off to get space, but she had beaten him to the punch. Initially, he had been upset at the prospect of not being able to work things out but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had no damn idea what he wanted to say, if in fact he even had something to say. She had said she was sorry, and the funny thing was, that she had really sounded sincere. Unfortunately, in this case, all a genuine apology did was finalize things. For whatever reason, it wasn't going to happen between him and Olivia. For the life of him, he wished he could accept this, pick up the pieces, and move the hell on, but the detective in him needed a reason and he wasn't going to get it waiting around in the precinct, pretending to do paperwork. It was hard to admit, even to himself, but Olivia's rejection hurt, a lot. In the back of his mind there had always been that little part of him that had wondered, what if? Of course, after his marriage with Kathy had crashed and burned, that little part of him had grown and he began to be aware of things that, even just a month ago he would've paid no mind to: a lingering glance, a touch that lasted just a little too long, and even just the energy between them in general. And when Olivia had initiated the kiss, well, he had just assumed that it meant something. In retrospect, he really had no idea what he expected to happen. Certainly not a fairytale ending; they were both too cynical for that, but at least an explanation of why she'd up and left so suddenly. As much as it pained him, he had to talk to her. If he didn't, then there was no way he could begin to sort through the mess his life had become.

Olivia tapped her pencil on the edge of her desk. She had long since lost interest in the crossword puzzle she was attempting to do, and was focusing all her energy on not thinking of a certain detective. She sipped her coffee, grimacing upon finding it cold. She briefly wondered if she should go out, maybe make an attempt at a life outside of work, but before she could so much as put her pencil down, it occurred to her that she really shouldn't bother. After all, as soon as she went back, that life would disappear, replaced by fathers who molested their own daughters and hookers who killed their tricks just for the rush. It wasn't fun but it wasn't an option, as much as it sucked, no one who saw what the SVU squad saw would be able to have normal relationships. It was a tried and true rule. That had a lot to do with why she'd kissed Elliot in the first place. It would be too easy for them to be together; neither one would have expectations the other couldn't handle. They understood each other better than anyone else; they both saw the same horrors and, if life were at all fair, they would be soul mates. However, life wasn't fair and as they had kissed that night, Olivia had realized that the very reasons she had given herself to justify it were the very reasons they could never be together. Dating someone who personally understood just how bad her job really was wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't allow her to escape from the nightmare-worthy experiences she had on a daily basis, it would only serve to further envelop her in them until they consumed her. And as nice as it would be to be truly understood in a relationship, it couldn't be at the cost of her sanity.

Elliot walked down the sidewalk, trying to think of a way to phrase the million-dollar question that wouldn't come off as sounding desperate. He knew Olivia didn't like to be jerked around, they got too much of that on the job. He would need to be straightforward. But he didn't want to come on too strong. That would be a big turn off for someone who dealt with guys who "came on too strong" everyday. He decided that he wouldn't say anything about the kiss until she did. Talk about something neutral, like work. That seemed right, he decided. Except that somehow rapists and child molesters just didn't seem like the right topic for his purpose. They could talk about something else…the weather? Or maybe sports, although Olivia wasn't a big fan. And suddenly, as he pondered what would essentially be his pickup line, it became all too clear to him exactly why Olivia had left. And as much as he hated to admit it, she had been right to go. Armed with this new insight, he turned around and headed to a certain brick house where he marriage lay in a shambles. He had something he needed to fight for.

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic I've bothered to publish, I know it isn't fabulous but R&R please


End file.
